Fly Me to the Moon
by VampireDragonGirl66
Summary: NOTICE: BEING REWRITTEN! Kaida Mikazuki is a normal 19 year old... Or so she thought until she found herself lost in the feudal era and meeting cold demons... Can she melt the frozen ice surrounding his heart? Rated T for language. SessXoc


A/N: Okay peeps I finally got over my writer's block and rewrote this thing. Had trouble thinking of an appropriate title, but in the end, I rather like the one I chose.

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Inu! Cause if I did, the show would be called Sesshomaru!

"Talking…"

'_Thinking…'_

**Wait… I'm where!**

Boredom. The one thing that crossed Kaida's mind as she sat in the passenger seat of her aunt's car. No words were spoken, and the heavy uncomfortable silence seemed to be eating at the two. Kaida's aunt took anxious glances at the moody 19 year old staring out the window. One more glance, and the aging woman sighed heavily.

"Kaida… I- um… They're v-very nice…people…." She began but trailed off seeing as though she had no idea what to say.

Her mismatching orbs shifted and glared at the woman from the corners of her eyes. Her aunt swallowed and quickly dropped the subject. Kaida returned to staring out the window with an impassive face as memories continued to flow through her.

_Kaida Mikazuki was born into a rich family, her mother and father divorced when she was little, and since then she lived with her mom. A few years passed, and one bright spring day brought on the worst of her teenage mood swings. She had wanted to go to a party a really cute guy from school invited her to, but her mother was having important company over that evening. She made Kaida stay home and clean the house while she went out to work. They ended up in a huge argument and her mother stormed out of the house after several long minutes of yelling at each other. She ended up going to the party anyway, and had a real good time. But when they brought out the alcohol, Kaida got uncomfortable and wanted to leave. Hideki, the cute guy who invited her, was her ride there. And he was getting nice and drunk with a few other guys. After a long time of persuading, she finally convinced him to take her home. He was the one driving, since she was 15 and didn't have a license yet. He was too drunk to stop at a red light, and came crashing full force into another vehicle. _

_The last thing she remembered before blacking out was if whoever was in the other car was dead or not. She hoped for the latter. Then when she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, and a nurse was getting some pain killers out for her to take. She asked the nurse what had happened and listened quietly as the nurse gently told her that Hideki was dead._

"_And… Whoever was in the other car?" she had managed to choke out. The nurse's expression became even graver as she put a hand on her shoulder. _

_When Kaida left the hospital with her aunt that day, she didn't say a word. She just looked down and became a sudden obedient little teenager. The person in the other car… was her mother. And the force of the impact killed her. From there on, she lived with her father. He was the rich one of the family, and a lot more strict, too. But since then, he had remarried, and it was sort of an evil stepmother sort of thing. And whenever Kaida had gotten into trouble (which was quite often), her stepmother would take her into a little isolated room in the basement with a whip… She fears her stepmother more than anyone. She tried to run away once, but Ren only caught her. She grabbed her by the arm and threw her in the room. Kaida cowered in the corner holding her head with a frightened face. _

"_So… You think you can defy the Meika family and not pay the price?" Ren began to slash at her with the whip._

"_S-stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed covering her face with her hands._

_A couple years later, Kaida's father was called into her high school to talk with her and the principal. Long story short, she was involved with a gang and had been caught vandalizing school grounds with several other students. She was expelled from the school, and her father was furious. A long lecture when they got home resulted in another yelling session, and then her stepmother got involved. Ren whipped her until she couldn't even move she was in so much pain. Then she just left her there in that little room in the basement. She stayed there for three days until she could move. Once she could, she made sure her parents were asleep, and ran away into the night. She went to live with her mother's only sister, the aunt who drove her home from the hospital that day, and the aunt who she was currently in the car with. She lived with her for two years while she was trying to find a job so she could fend for herself. _Not so easy when you were kicked out of high school.

Well, now her aunt had to take a trip to America for a few months, so she was taking Kaida to stay with a very close friend of hers and their two children and grandfather.

They finally arrived at the house, and walked up the steps. A light tap on the door, and a friendly looking middle-aged woman came out.

"Ah, Noriko. You're here." She said with a smile and gestured them inside. "And you must be Kaida." She said turning to the second female to enter the house. She nodded and bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Higurashi." Then a girl with a green and white school uniform carrying a yellow backpack came into the doors. The teen blinked at the strange people in her house.

"Oh, Kagome. This is Kaida Mikazuki. She'll be staying with us for a couple months since her aunt is visiting America. Would you mind showing her to the guest room?" Kagome bowed to the new visitor and motioned for Kaida to follow her upstairs. She opened the door and let Kaida unpack.

"Um.. You're not Japanese, are you?" Kagome asked looking at the female's eyes. Yes, they weren't really your typical Japanese eyes. The right one was a soft violet while the left one was a deep blue. Very pretty, actually.

Kaida shook her head. "My mother was Japanese, but my father is European." She said as she finished putting away her clothes.

"Was?" the teen looked at her curiously.

"She died several years ago. When I was fifteen." She said, keeping it vague. Her mother was a sort of sore spot for her.

Later on into the evening, Kaida's aunt left and they bid their farewells. She sighed and decided to go upstairs to rest. She plopped down on the futon and rummaged through one of her bags until she found what she was looking for. It was an old book, a photo album to be precise. She flipped it open and looked at the pictures, memories flooding through her once more. She found a picture of her mother and father in front of a new mansion sized house. They were smiling and holding a young child with raven black hair and mismatching eyes. She smiled softly at the picture and felt her eyes droop closed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Days later, Kagome's mom had to run a few errands with Gramps, so she left Kaida in charge of things while she was gone. She lounged across the couch with a bored expression upon her creamy white skin as she flipped through channels on the television. She yawned and flipped another channel just as Kagome hopped downstairs with her stupid yellow backpack crammed full of random crap. The teen tiptoed past her behind the couch, trying not to catch the bored female's attention.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the woman inquired just as Kagome put her hand to the doorknob. She jumped about ten feet and turned around stiffly. Kaida was still flipping through channels and didn't even turn around to see her. Talk about psychic.

"Oh… Erm- just staying at a friend's house. I'll be gone for a few days." Kagome replied with a nervous wave of the hand.

Kaida turned around now, with an eyebrow raised. "Alright…" she said eyeing her suspicious behavior. Kagome sweatdropped and quickly left the house. A minute after she was gone. Kaida, being extra careful not to make any sound, followed the teen outside. She hid behind the wall as the girl opened the doors to an old shrine looking thing. Raising an eyebrow again, she snuck across the yard over to the shrine and peeked inside just in time to see Kagome crouching over the edge of a well. The teen took a breath, and then jumped inside the black well of darkness. Eyes nearly popping out of her head, Kaida slammed the doors open and jumped down to the edge of the well, peering down.

"Damn it Kagome, what the hell!" she shouted angrily trying to see the bottom of the deep hole. Exhaling rather annoyed, she hopped up onto the edge. "You had better not have broken your neck, girl…" she muttered before taking in a deep breath and jumping into the pit.

She closed her eyes getting ready for the collision with the hard ground. However, instead of feeling pain, she felt an odd sensation overcome her. Her eyes snapped open to reveal a sparkly purple light engulfing her.

"What the hell?" she looked around her really confused and ticked off at the same time. Then the purple-ness disappeared and the scene from the bottom of the well returned. She landed on her feet lightly and looked around her. No Kagome. She grabbed onto some vines and started climbing her way out. She reached the top and grasped the edge of the well, hauling herself over and falling on her back. Instead of a hard wooden floor like she expected, it was a bit softer. Still hard, but not as hard as landing on your ass on a wooden floor would be. She opened her eyes and put a hand up to shield them. It was a lot brighter as well…

"What the… hell?" she repeated for the third time in the last ten minutes. Somehow, she had managed to get herself into a… forest.

"K-Kagome…?" she called, and then feeling foolish realizing no one was in sight.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby and her eyes snapped in that direction. All was still for a minute.

"Must be the wind…" she muttered. She could feel her heart pounding a million beats a minute in her chest.

She had spoken too soon, because then a nasty looking demon pounced out of the trees and jumped on her, pinning her down. She was about to scream, but he shoved a rather grubby hand against her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she got a good look at the repulsive creature. He had long greenish hair, dark blue-ish skin, four arms, four nasty bug looking legs, and the lower half of his body was that of a… spider? Oh shit.

Kaida was **not **fond of spiders in the least. And now a giant half human half spider demon thing was pinning her down and probably intending to eat her.

'_What…the…hell!'_

The demon then grabbed her arm and ran his claws along her flesh, making scratches along her skin. He chuckled darkly at her muffled cries of pain. She could feel her blood slowly trickling down her arm and inwardly sighed. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, a herd of demons smelled something delicious… Blood? No… this was not normal blood… Licking their lips, they all flew in a large jumble trying to be the first to get to the source of the appetizing smelling blood.

Kaida shook in fear at the many, **many** demons that now surrounded her. Looking at her, they licked their lips again and had a hungry look in their eyes. Kaida took in a shaky breath and shut her eyes tight, ready for whatever was to come.

"You're in my way. Move."

Kaida's eyes snapped open at the cold voice that sent a shiver crawling up her spine. The demons stopped abruptly but didn't do as told. They snarled at him and bared their fangs.

In a flash of white, the demon that the cold voice belonged to stepped up and slashed at the demons, killing all of them in one strike. Now that Kaida got a good look at him…she found herself speechless taking in his appearance. He wore a white haori with red honeycomb designs on the shoulder and sleeves. On his legs he had white hakamas that were gathered at the ends to produce a ballooning effect. A metal pauldron with spikes on it covered his chest and left shoulder. He had a large white fur pelt on his shoulder that looked rather heavy (and fluffy). On his feet were simple pointed black ankle boots, and he had a yellow and blue sash around his waist. His hair was long and reached to the back of his knees, a bit longer than her own raven black locks were. His skin was light and creamy white, much like hers. On his face where strange markings; two magenta stripes on each cheek starting at his pointed ears, and in the center of his forehead, a violet/blue colored crescent moon. His eyes were a vivid gold color, and shockingly cold. His hand was emitting with a green glowing substance that dripped from his fingers, and melted the ground as it hit. He was… gorgeous, flawless… beautiful… perfect. Those were really the only words that came to mind as she looked over his form. Actually, she would have thought he was a woman, if not for hearing his voice beforehand. His eyes shifted to her in a cold glare and she suddenly realized she was staring. She opened her mouth to thank him for saving her life, but she was literally lost for words.

'_Come on… Speak! Thank him! Thank him for saving you, damn it!'_

"Er-I… Um I-I… T-thank you…" she managed to whisper out. Hearing no reply, she looked up only to find him walking in the opposite direction. This kind of ticked her off.

She rushed to her feet and ran up in front of him.

"Excuse me… Um… You walked away before I could thank you…" she said looking into his icy golden eyes.

"They were in my way. Do not think I did this for you, ningen." And with that he stepped around and walked past her with out as much as a glance back.

She felt her jaw drop as she turned and watched his retreating form.

'_Well that was… harsh.' _

She frowned as she found herself feeling a little disappointed.

Now, what she did next may not have been the smartest move. She found her legs moving, following after him. She stuck to the trees watching him from a distance. She followed him all the way into the forest, where he stopped at a little clearing with three figures in it. One was a dark two headed dragon thing, another was this really ugly toad imp broccoli thing, and the last was a… little girl?

'_What the-…?'_

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" came the young girl's voice.

'_Sesshomaru… Is that his name?'_

"Milord you've returned!" The broccoli thing ran up to him with waterfall tears coming from his large round eyes.

The demon only gave the imp a curt nod in return.

"Did you get any lead on Naraku, Milord?" the creature's voice was hesitant and quiet.

He said nothing as a reply, and only glared down at him.

"M-milord?" the imp squeaked out, clearly frightened by his lord's cold behavior.

"I'm being followed." He stated simply and turned to Kaida's hiding place behind the tree. She felt her heart rate quicken as his blazing gold orbs burned into the tree, as if looking right through it.

"Why are you following me, onna?" his ice cold voice pierced the tensing air like a knife.

Kaida stepped out into the clearing and into the others' sight. The imp creature immediately fumed and marched right up to her.

"A ningen! How dare you follow Milord around! Don't be a nuisance! It's bad enough that we have the girl follow us around all the time! Milord doesn't need any more pathetic humans slowing him down! Get lost woman, before I-"

"Jaken!" the warning voice from his master shut the toad up instantly. The demon, in turn looked at the woman before him expectantly, waiting for her answer to his question.

She felt herself growing nervous under his hard gaze.

"W-well… I-erm… I just… I don't know…" she muttered looking at the ground like a child caught breaking their mother's vase.

'_Uahh… How in the seven hells did I get myself into this mess?'_

**To be continued…**


End file.
